


Petrichor

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, D/s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, rainy evening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

Rain falls intermittently outside. John sits at the window and listens to it, shoulder pressed against the cold glass.

The metal links falling against his shoulder aren't cold: they're warmed from his skin, from the little stove that Harold set up in the middle of the room. Body temperature. The weight of them is soothing: the press of it on his skin, the gentle way it pulls down John's collar.

The chain connects with a small hook in the wall. There's plenty of give, and John can easily undo the catch if he needs to. Right now, he doesn't.

"I still worry that it might overheat," Harold says, watching him from his desk with a small frown. His fingers flutter over his keyboard, emulating the rain outside. "Especially if you fall asleep."

John smiles. "Then I'll just have to stay awake."

He tips his head against the glass. He can almost smell the rain, a faint hint of petrichor under the familiar scent of old books, ozone, and gun oil.


End file.
